Stay With Me
by TsukiyomiAradia
Summary: America is being "nannied" by England. Use of human names. AmericaxEngland


"Alfred! Get up!" Arthur yelled, "You're going to be late!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's comforter and pulled it away. Alfred shuddered. "Is that all? If you don't get up now…" Arthur didn't get to finish because Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him in to bed. Alfred hugged Arthur and smiled. "What's with your expression, you American idiot?" Arthur asked the sleeping American. "Oi! If you don't wake up now, I'll take your hamburgers away." Arthur threatened. "Mm~" Alfred kept sleeping. "Oh-ho…so you don't care," Arthur looked at Alfred menacingly. He pinched Alfred's nose and covered his mouth. Due to lack of oxygen, Alfred woke up gasping for air. "Morning, you idiot." Arthur said. Alfred, who was now wide-awake, looked at Arthur. "You know, waking someone up like that is not comfortable?" he asked. "Well, your sleeping habit is bad. So if don't want someone to wake you up like that, then get up yourself." Arthur shot back. Alfred looked at Arthur, visibly seeing that England is angry. "Oi! Hurry up! Don't you dare go back to sleep." Arthur walked out of Alfred's room.

Arthur was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Jeez, everyday I have to come here, wake up that American idiot then make his breakfast. What am I? His nanny?" Arthur muttered to himself. For the past few months, Arthur had suddenly became a housekeeper for Alfred. Arthur has no idea how that happened. "Arthur~ is there any toothpaste?" Alfred asked, entering the dining room. "It's under the bathroom sink!" Arthur answered, setting Alfred's breakfast on the table. Alfred, sleepily, sat down. "Never mind, I'll get it for you, so hurry up and finish!" Arthur said. Alfred started eating.

"Jeez, you take too long." Arthur said. Alfred didn't answer. "Alfred, where's your tie?" Arthur asked, noticing that Alfred's ensemble was missing something. Alfred held out the tie. "This…you're not going to put it on yourself?" Arthur asked, looking at the tie Alfred held out. "It's too troublesome." Alfred muttered, "You know if I went to the same school…" Arthur flinched and grabbed the tie out of Alfred's hand. "Alright, alright, I get it!" Arthur said, annoyed and helped Alfred put on the tie, "Your school is strict about uniforms. So at least try and put on the tie." Arthur said. "Newlyweds in front of the door, what a view," a new voice stated. "France! What the hell is coming out of your mouth? Stop saying nonsense!" England said. "Yea, yea. Whatever. Let's go," Francis grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him away from Alfred. "You're school's that way." Francis said. Alfred watched Arthur get dragged away. "I…I'll see you later, Alfred." Arthur waved.

That night, Francis was over at England's house. "Arthur, help me with my English." Francis said. "You want to review? You know it's hard right? (A/n What the…)" Arthur asked, looking up from his book. "Yea, I know, but it's my turn tomorrow, and it's tres difficulte… Je ne comprend pas." Francis said. "Don't speak French, it gives me headaches to figure it out." Arthur said. "You know, you should ask Alfred for help. He isn't that bad." Arthur said. "That American idiot? He's only got brains and that face of his." Francis scoffed. "When you put it that way…" Arthur couldn't do anything but agree with France. Just then the phone rang. "I got it. Excuse me." Arthur picked up the phone. "Hello? Alfred? Oh, okay. I'll be right there." Arthur hung up and stood up. "Sorry, France. I got to go next door for a second. I'll help you with your English when I get back." Francis looked at Arthur, then looked away, "Fine!" he said reluctantly.

"Ok, done." Arthur said, "You idiot. This is your house, yet you don't know where your first aid kit is." Alfred smiled and said, "I do know where it is. I just wanted you to dress my injuries." Arthur looked at Alfred, about to say something, but stopped. "Why in the world did you want to change the flower pot in the middle of the night?" Arthur looked at the glass pieces on the floor. "Because it was small and I thought that the plant won't be comfortable in it." Alfred explained. Arthur started to pick up the glass pieces, but was stopped by Alfred. "Alfred?" he asked. "Enough. I got it. I don't want you to get hurt." Alfred said. "Oh…Okay." Arthur said. "Um…Francis is still at my house, so I need to go now." Arthur continued. Alfred was still holding on to Arthur's hand. "Alfred, can you let go of my hand?" Arthur asked.

"If I said, I'm not going to let go, what will you do?" Alfred asked. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting now?" Arthur asked. "France says I'm indulging you too much. For your good, I shouldn't be doing this." Arthur stated. "Is that right? I shouldn't be over caring right?" Arthur asked. "Fine, you can stop coming over here now." Alfred muttered. "Alfred?" Arthur touched Alfred's arm. Alfred pulled away. "You won't even talk to me about your school or anything else. And now you're telling me this crap that France is saying?" Alfred was angry. "You don't have to care for me anymore." Alfred said. "What?" Arthur asked, surprised. "I said, you don't have to look after any more. Just go!" Alfred yelled. Arthur flinched, "This is not one bit like you." Arthur said, visibly shaken by Alfred's statement. Alfred, annoyed, tackled Arthur and kissed him. Arthur surprised and shaken, bit Alfred. "Wh…why are you doing this?" Arthur asked. Alfred didn't answer. "You…next time, you can dress your own injuries!" Arthur ran out the door. "That's why I said not to care about me." Alfred muttered.

The next day as Arthur was about to open the door to his house, a woman approached Arthur. "Arthur," the woman said. "Ah, auntie. How are you?." Arthur said. "Fine, thank you. This morning, Alfred didn't eat anything. Did you not wake him this morning?" Auntie asked. "Oh…" Arthur had a flashback of the kiss and what had happened the previous night. "Alfred didn't eat anything this morning?" Arthur said, "Ah! I'm so sorry! I overslept this morning, so I didn't go over and wake him," Arthur sheepishly said. "You overslept. How strange." Auntie said then laughed. "Alfred is so lost without you. I hope you continue looking after him." Auntie said then left. _'Maybe… I should just forget what had happened yesterday. That would be for the best.' _Arthur thought.

FLASHBACK BEGIN

"Your first choice is Kings High?" Arthur asked. "Yea. I want to go to the same high school as you." Alfred answered. "Why? Weren't you going to go and take the exam for M High?" Arthur asked, "Even you mother and the teacher say so." Alfred looked at Arthur then said, "Which school I go to is my choice completely." "You are hopeless! Why is it that every time you do something, you always do something you don't deserve?" Arthur asked, obviously angry. "I have no interest in whatever others have to say." Alfred stated. "No matter how you say it, why Kings High? Compared to your standards, wouldn't M High be better?" Arthur asked. "So?" Alfred shot back. "What? If you had a proper reason I could accept, I wouldn't be nagging you about it." Arthur said. "My reason is I wish to be with you." Alfred stated.

FLASHBACK END

"I'm…" Alfred stopped himself before he finished his sentence _'Right, Arthur isn't here.' _Alfred closed the front door and spotted and extra pair of shoes at the door. He hurriedly ran to the kitchen. "Oh, Alfred, welcome back!" Arthur smiled. "I heard you didn't eat breakfast this morning. So I thought you would be hungry when you came back." Alfred stared at Arthur, "Why…didn't I tell you that you don't have to care for me anymore?" Arthur stopped what he was doing. "Don't say those words until you're sure you can take care of yourself. And look! You didn't even wear your tie!" Arthur lectured. Alfred didn't reply. "Alfred? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"This morning, when you didn't come over to wake me. Even though I said not to come over anymore…I regretted it. If I didn't kiss you then, it would've been like before where it was a joke. But I…wanted to act like nothing had happened. It's too hard." Alfred said, visibly regretting what happened. "Do you remember? That time when we were choosing our high school, do you remember what I said?" Alfred asked. "That…originally, I was going to tell you a lie, but all you said was I can't accept that reason." Alfred shoved Arthur against the wall. "You just brushed me off like that and after that you still haven't changed." Alfred continued. "Alfred…" Alfred didn't give Arthur the chance to finish his sentence. "Don't be like this any more…don't act like nothing happened, please accept my feelings." Alfred said. Alfred put his head on Arthur, "I always…I always have loved you." Arthur looked at Alfred, and then put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "If you said that in the beginning, it would've been fine. I only acted as if nothing had happened and as if I forgot because I thought if I did that, I could stay beside you." Arthur said. "Arthur?" Alfred looked at Arthur. Arthur smiled, "Don't worry. This time you said it loud and clear, so I understood it." Arthur said. "Arthur…" Alfred cupped Arthur's face and kissed him.

Arthur returned it. Slowly, Alfred's hand unbuttoned Arthur's pants. Arthur broke away, "A-Alfred?" he cried out in surprise. "It's okay." Alfred whispered and kissed Arthur again. Alfred stroked Arthur's now hard member. "Ah~" Arthur cried, "S-stop. D-don't…" Alfred looked at Arthur, "You don't want to do it standing?" he asked. Arthur nodded. "It's okay. Just hold on to me." Alfred whispered. Arthur gripped Alfred's shoulders. Alfred gently touched Arthur's entrance. "Ahn~" Arthur moaned. Alfred slipped in one finger then a second one. Arthur squirmed in discomfort. When Alfred slipped in a third finger, Arthur winced in pain. "Shh~ It'll be fine." Alfred comforted. When Alfred removed his fingers, Arthur whimpered. Alfred pulled Arthur to the floor. "This'll hurt a bit." Alfred placed his manhood at Arthur's entrance and pushed slowly. Arthur winced and gripped Alfred's shoulders. Once fully in, Alfred looked at Arthur tenderly, "Tell me when to move" Alfred kissed Arthur. "M-move." Arthur commanded. "Yes, sir." Alfred gave a lop sided smile and thrusted. Each time, Arthur's moans got louder. When Alfred hit Arthur's sweet spot, Arthur arched his back and cried out Alfred's name. "A-Alf-Alfred, I-I'm going t-to c-come!" Arthur bucked his hips and came. Alfred came soon after. "I love you, Arthur." Alfred kissed Arthur. "I love you, too." Arthur mumbled and fell asleep. Alfred smiled and picked up Arthur and went to his bedroom and set him on his bed. "Now, for a shower." Alfred stretched and walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Arthur was asleep and having the most wonderful dream ever.


End file.
